Ultimate Mobile Trap
The Ultimate Mobile TrapRay Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.19). Ray Stantz says: "So, we're going to build the Ultimate Mobile Trap from your ECU and suck that bugger fully and permanently into this dimension." (also known as Trap-Mobile)Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.11). Ray Stantz says: "Just keep an eye out for the ghost to manifest, and help guide it toward the Trap-Mobile as necessary, if necessary." is a vehicle outfitted with parts from the Containment Unit of the Answer The Call dimension's Ghostbusters and customized to capture the Bronx Spook. History A few days into a dimensional bleed incident, the Ghostbusters determined the problem was three-fold. They had to sever the Bronx Spook's connection to the Manhattan Ley Lines to stop it from drawing psychokinetic energy, draw fully into their dimension from a point between the two, and seal the breach with a powerful enough controlled explosion. Abby Yates got an idea to salvage her team's Containment Unit. Since it was virtually empty, they were able to quickly transfer the contents and its smaller size allowed them to more easily incorporate it into the ad hoc prototype Ultimate Mobile Trap. Ray Stantz promised to rebuild the Containment Unit after the incident was fully resolved. he Containment Unit was then used to build a larger, more powerful trap.Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.8). Kylie Griffin says: "We used their Containment Unit to build a larger, more powerful trap." Using a sample of ectoplasmic residue collected from the 101 pilot team, the Mobile Trap could be calibrated specifically to capture the ghost. Egon Spengler tuned the trap to the overlapping frequency of the other dimension extrapolated from the salvaged ectoplasic residue. They predicted everything would just return to its natural frequency on both Earths. Kylie Griffin, Abby, and Erin Gilbert continued construction while Ray stopped to explain the situation to Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, Patty Tolan, and Jillian Holtzmann after they returned from a case. Citing it was only a two seater, Abby and Holtzmann departed the Firehouse in the Ultimate Mobile Trap. On Kylie's suggestion, the other Ghostbusters positioned themselves on neighboring roof tops in Times Square in case they had to use their packs to help wrangle the ghost into the trap once it manifested. Abby and Holtzmann stopped in Duffy Square. Abby hit the trigger. The hatch popped up and the trap activated. It soon pulled the ghost from the limbo. It resisted and didn't completely exit the breach. The Ghostbusters fired at it then ran for it as the ghost attempted to crush them. The ghost was then successfully captured by the Ultimate Mobile Trap. Trivia *The roof array is visually based on Trendmaster's Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 toy. *Kylie Griffin programmed the horn to sound like the band DeBarge. **DeBarge's song "Rhythm of the Night" is played when the girls moved into the room above Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 1, the trap inside the Ultimate Mobile Trap is visually based on the trap installed on the Ecto-Garbage Truck in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Back in the Saddle, Part 2". *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #6: **In panel 4, on the left of the trap are two panels that have screens from the Ghostbusters Activision Video Game for the first movie - the title screen and the red Ecto-1 screen. **In panel 4, in the bottom center, under the trap is the yellow Ghost Trap decal that originated from the trap slot of the Containment Unit in the first movie. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, the trigger used by Abby is based on a strip that's on the Proton Pack's charging wall in the Ghostbusters' First Headquarters seen in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 **Ghostbusters 101 #6 References Gallery UltimateMobileTrap01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 KylieGriffinIDW83.jpg|Windshield seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 UltimateMobileTrap02.jpg|Side seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 UltimateMobileTrap03.jpg|Rear with door hatch open seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 UltimateMobileTrap04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 UltimateMobileTrap05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 UltimateMobileTrap06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 UltimateMobileTrap09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 UltimateMobileTrap08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 BronxSpook09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment Category:Vehicles Category:IDW Vehicles